A Smashing Good Time
by Woody K
Summary: Zelda, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina convince a reluctant Lucina to get naked and have lesbian sex with them. Request from Krocken the Hybrid.


Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Lucina were all ready to fight in the Wii Fit Studio. Lucina noticed something wasn't right, she looked left and right and saw that everyone else was completely naked!

Lucina blushed wildly and covered her eyes, everyone else noticed and giggled as they nonchalantly walked nude towards her, Zelda asked, "Something wrong, Lucina?"

"You're all naked!"

Peach asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Put some clothes on!"

Daisy said with a smile, "Nope."

Rosalina asked, "Why so embarrassed? We're not."

Lucina stammered, "I...you...we could get in trouble."

Zelda explained, "If we were naked in public, but we're indoors. The law can't touch us in here."

She still wasn't keen on getting naked, she said, "That doesn't make me feel much better."

Peach asked, "You ready to strip yet?"

Lucina shook her head, Daisy asked, "Still? Why not? Do you have body issues or something?"

"No!...maybe."

Rosalina gave her a hug, whispering, "Don't have body issues. The four of us aren't the slightest bit embarrassed, we're unashamed of our naked bodies. We're your friends, we love you and think you would look amazing in the nude."

"I don't know."

"Well, the five of us are physically similar, so we know for sure."

Lucina asked, "You really think so?"

The four of them nodded, Lucina said softly, "Well, I suppose one time wouldn't be the end of the world."

Lucina slowly and reluctantly took off everything, even her bra and underwear. Once all of her clothes were off, Lucina covered her private areas with her arms, making the others giggle, Zelda said, "Come on, let us see your genitals."

She was hesistant, Zelda moved Lucina's arms, but she didn't fight back and instead just let it happen. Lucina was completely nude on show for all to see. Zelda embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips, Lucina blushed, "I'm not gay."

Zelda said, "I know, you don't have to be gay. It's just that you have a beautiful body."

"Do I?"

"Yes, your breasts seem to be the same size as all of ours, maybe a little smaller than everyone else's, but still pretty big."

"Thanks, I guess."

Peach and Daisy pinched Lucina's buttocks, "Your butt is so cute."

Lucina smiled a bit, "I suppose my bottom is kinda cute."

Rosalina touched her vagina, saying, "Your vagina is cute too, just like your face, your tummy and everywhere else. Your nakedness isn't very different from ours."

Her smile grew a little, Lucina was somewhat flattered by all their support. Zelda took Lucina's bra and tied her hands behind her back while Zelda stuffing Lucina's panties in her own mouth, she savored the taste of Lucina's juices as she had Lucina sit on her naked butt, then took the underwear our of her mouth and pressed their lips in a kiss as their pussies squelched. Lucina's hips churned and Zelda's bucked, their clits fencing roughly between their pink folds.

As they grinded together, Zelda clung to Lucina's neck, holding Lucina against her. They made out sloppily, their tongues washing all over each other's flushed faces. Lucina breathed, "Fuck. That's so good. Don't stop, Zelda..."

"Oh, Lucina. Your pussy's so hot..."

They both tossed their heads back and squealed as their pussies slammed harder together. Zelda's feet dug into Lucina's butt, pulling her in tight with every thrust. Lucina could feel her pussy bubbling with cream, ready to explode at any moment. Zelda screamed and her body undulated wildly, "OH YES! HERE IT COMES!"

Zelda felt her juices seep out between them, dousing their clits in each other's spend. She mashed herself into Lucina and their faces twisted in pleasure as they came. Lucina wailed, unable to contain her pleasure, "OH FUUUUUUCK!"

Their pussies churned together, both of them trembling in utter bliss. Lucina fell back onto the floor and panted for breath, looking up at Zelda dreamily. Zelda slowly disentangled from her and leaned down to give Lucina a peck on the lips. Zelda moaned, "Isn't being naked fun?"

She admitted, "Yes."

"Well, it gets better."

Peach and Daisy had their turn, they had Lucina sandwiched between them, Peach was kissing Lucina's lips while rubbing her stomach while Daisy was pumping three fingers up Lucina's hot slit from behind. The blonde asked, moaned as she massaged her flat stomach, "How does that feel, Lucina?"

Lucina cried, "So good! So fucking good!"

The woman with blue hair screamed, convulsing as Daisy was about to send her over the edge. Hot pussy cream almost spewed around Daisy's fingers as they drilled relentlessly in Lucina's spasming snatch. Peach giggled, "Jeez, Daisy. You're gonna kill her."

Daisy's fingers slid from Lucina's steaming pussy and she held them up the Peach. With a sly grin, Peach leaned forward and sucked Lucina's fingers into her mouth. The redhead leaned in to join her and their tongues washed over Lucina's hand simultaneously. Then, her hand went to Lucina's vagina and Peach's lips were plastered to Lucina's while Daisy's kissed the back of Lucina's neck.

Lucina moaned, thrashing back and forth as the two princesses kissed her passionately. She squealed, but Peach clung to her, never letting her lips part for an instant as she kept her naked body in place. Daisy's hands began massaging Lucina, starting with her back. Daisy slid down her body, planting wet kisses across her hot, dampened skin. Lucina sighed, her voice quavering, "Oh my god..."

Peach looked down between Lucina's spread thighs, then dove into her snatch. Lucina gasped as her hips rolled, pumping her creamy box against Peach's ravenous lips. The blonde ate her passionately, Lucina's juices were dribbling over her cheeks and chin as Peach's hands kneaded her ass.

As Peach sucked Lucina's pink clit into her mouth, Lucina almost did not feel her fingers working their way along her perineum. The blue haired woman tossed her head back and forth, lost in the pleasure caused by Peach's tongue. Lucina didn't seem to notice what Peach was doing until it was too late...

Suddenly, Lucina's eyes shot open as she gasped, "Oh fuck!"

The blonde was squeezing Lucina's bottom and now Daisy was too. Their fingers pressed against her butt cheeks and grabbed as much skin as they could, Lucina's eyes were wide as she looked down at Peach, asking, "Oh, Peach. What are you..."

Lucina moaning and convulsing as Daisy pumped her finger slowly, fucking Lucina's tight pussy. She seemed to love it, bucking lewdly, both women groped her ass while Peach was lapping at her boiling snatch. The combined sensations had the princess with blue hair thrashing in a total fit as she screamed, "Oh God, Peach! Daisy! OH GOD! Don't fucking stop what you're doing to me!"

Peach grinned, her mouth stuffed with pussy and Lucina wailed while spasming uncontrollably under their touch. Lucina was close to cumming, her pussy began contracting wildly around Peach's tongue. She cried out, her voice growing hoarse, "OH FUUUUUCK!"

Daisy played with Lucina's bare behind while Peach's lips were still slurping hard on her clit. Lucina whined, drooled, gyrated and humped, her face was twisting and contorting. The whole time, Peach stared up at her, never letting up her assault, she saw Lucina's eyes roll back as she screamed, her hips churning manically.

Peach drank her second orgasm and Daisy got in front of her to draw out out a third. Finally, they both pulled back, Lucina's cream smeared generously across their faces. Lucina lied gasping for breath, dozing naked on the floor.

Rosalina crawled up to Lucina, lied beside her and had her lie on top of her, then gave Lucina a tender kiss on the lips. Lucina sighed, melting into the kiss as she felt Rosalina's arms wrap around her. They held each other, grinding their sticky boxes and kissing deeply, moaning into one another, then they got into a wet sixty-nine. Rosalina and Lucina mewled and worshiped each other's hot, drenched pussies, feeding on one another. Lucina couldn't get enough of Rosalina's taste, even as she trembled in bliss under her.

Soon, Lucina kissed Rosalina endlessly, exploring every inch of her mouth. Lucina even pinned her to the floor and her fingers pumping inside her hard. Rosalina whimpered into her kisses and squealed as Lucina brought her off with her hand.

Back to Zelda, Lucina smirked, "So you like gagging?"

She took her discarded bra and tied it around Zelda's mouth, Lucina spanked her ruthlessly a few dozen times, got between Zelda's legs and ate her vagina, Zelda's moans and screams were muffled as she climaxed. Peach and Daisy borrowed the bra and tied up Rosalina's with it while also using Lucina's underwear to tie up Rosalina's feet. Both sucked on her breasts as they both fingered her simultaneously, Lucina even slapped Peach and Daisy's buttocks from time to time as she fingered them both.

It went on all night, until the night fell and the area was dark. Lucina laid in Zelda's arms, their bodies caked in layers of sweat and sex. Peach and Daisy cuddled on top of Rosalina, Lucina watched them kiss tenderly before they finally dozed off to sleep.

Lucina enthused, "This was amazing..."

Zelda sighed with a yawn, "It really was..."

"Thank you so much, Zelda. This has been an incredible night. I suppose nudity is more fun than I thought. We should do this again sometime."

"I think we can manage that."

The two of them shared one last, gentle kiss before getting some much needed sleep.


End file.
